Crowning a New Champion
by OrToNsDesTiNy
Summary: Randy & Stacy are still on raw, Randy is now champion, John and Randy Can't stand each other. Now that Randy is champ he thinks he can have anyone or anything he wants. But what if the person he wants won't Forgive & Forget. First fic and i suck at summar
1. Again

**Prologue**

**Randy is still on raw and is searching for gold against the champ John Cena. Now that Randy finds it he thinks he can get anyone or anything he wants. But what if the person he wants won't forget and forgive. **

Chapter 1 - Crowning a new champion

Ok so this is my first fic so please be gentle plz tell me what you think should i continue or no

1...2...3.. and your new world heavyweight champion "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton... the crowd was stunned that randy orton had done it again he had become the youngest world heavyweight champion for the second time in history. Randy grabbed the mic from lilan garcia and walked to the center of the ring "There's a reason why i call myself the legend killer" randy stated the crowd all just sat in awe. " You know about ten months ago i was celebrating my first world heavyweight championship... right here in Toronto, Ontario" the crowd all started cheering "I'll be honest with you... I cried that night for many reasons one my dad Cowboy Bob Orton Jr. had never been able to capture that title" the crowd was now chanting "ORTON SUCKS, ORTON SUCKS" randy raised the mic to his mouth but was suddenly attacked from behind sending the mic to the ground with a loud BANG. The man started beating the champ to a bloody pulp Orton's eyes flickerd trying to catch a glampse of the man that was assaulting "The Legend Killer"


	2. Sorry

**Randy is still on raw and is searching for gold against the champ John Cena. Now that Randy finds it he thinks he can get anyone or anything he wants. But what if the person he wants won't forget and forgive. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers**

RKOandSMK4eva 

Reema

MissPhilippinesSuperStar 

**Chapter 2 - Sorry**

Randy was lying in the back where the medical staff were checking for any serious injuries. Randy started to drift off into space remembering the hanous attack just over an hour ago

**Flashback**

"ORTON SUCKS, ORTON SUCKS" randy raised the mic to his mouth but was suddenly attacked from behind sending the mic to the ground with a loud BANG. The man started beating the champ to a bloody pulp Orton's eyes flickerd trying to catch a glampse of the man that was assaulting "The Legend Killer"

John Cena stood over a bloody,battered and bruised Randy Orton. John held Ortons championship high over his head "how can he do this to me ... we were best friends i would have done everything for him" randy thought as he lay motionless in the middle of the ring

**End of Flashback**

Randy shook his head trying to clear the thoughts going through his head. It's been 20 minutes and randy was starting to feel really hot and sweaty so he got up and headed outside to get some fresh air but his vison became blurry Randy started to head back his head was now feeling like someone had just clocked him with a sledge hammer... suddenly out of nowhere Randy collapsed in the middle of the hall.

Stacy was chatting with Christy when they saw Randy laying motionless on the cold, hard, cement floor "Oh my god" a stunned Stacy screamed "Go get help" Stacy told Christy "Randy... Please... say something" tears started falling from Stacys chocolate brown eyes "why am i crying... this man has been nothing but a ass to me he walks around here thinking that he's gods gift to the world " Stacy thought to herself " how long has he been here" one of the trainers asked the 2005 babe of the year "i don't know Christy and I found him like 10 minutes ago"

"Can we get a stretcher down by room #128" Tom one of the medical staff reported over a walkie talkie " ASAP" Christy had a concerned look on her face while Stacy showed no remorse whatsoever

**Flashback**

"i've got a message for everyone that thinks that i won't defeat the undertaker" Randy smiled innocently at Stacy "i've got a message ...and that message is simply ... this ... " Randy took a quick glampse of Stacy and out of nowhere The Legend Killer planted an RKO on the long legged diva.

**End**

"It's so sad" Christy metioned "...huh?" stacy said rather rudly. "what's wrong with you stace" Christy slightly concerned for her bff. "nothing im going to head home kay i'll call you later" Stacy to her best friend and with that Stacy turned around and headed for the ladies dressing room to pick up her stuff.

Stacy was so glad to be home all she needed was to put her feet up on the end table and grab ..._Ring Ring_ the telephone Stacy let out a sigh and answered the phone with a "Hey... look im heading to bed so leave me alone" Stacy cried " ... im sorry" the voice on the other end sounded dissapointed but hung up right away.

**A/N: ya i know it sucks right oh well for the ppl that are actually taking their time to read this thanks (i wonder who's sorry?) please R&R**


	3. Mistakes

**Randy is still on raw and is searching for gold against the champ John Cena. Now that Randy finds it he thinks he can get anyone or anything he wants. But what if the person he wants won't forget and forgive. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers (I never expected even 1 review oh well i guess u like it eh?)**

**Chapter 3 - Mistakes**

_Previously_

_John Cena stood over a bloody,battered and bruised Randy Orton. John held Ortons championship high over his head "how can he do this to me ... we were best friends i would have done everything for him" randy thought as he lay motionless in the middle of the ring_

_Stacy was chatting with Christy when they saw Randy laying motionless on the cold, hard, cement floor "Oh my god" a stunned Stacy screamed "Go get help" Stacy told Christy "Randy... Please... say something" tears started falling from Stacys chocolate brown eyes _

_"Hey... look im heading to bed so leave me alone" Stacy cried " ... im sorry" the voice on the other end sounded dissapointed but hung up right away._

**Present Day**

Randy was just being released from the Trillum Centre in downtown Toronto. After signing the release forms Randy walked out into the crisp canadian cold and was attacked by fans.

"Is it true your dating Trish Stratus" a girl about 14 years old asked eagerly

" No sweetie... those are called rumours" Randy said trying not to hurt the girls feelings

"What about Stacy" a tall, built structure cutting threw the crowd asked

"Oh my god ... is that ..." Randy thought to himself no

"No shes..." Randy mentioned before getting cut off

"What my sister's not good enough for you...you know, you have lots of guts kid calling my sister after everything you did to her and after i even told you to stay away from her" **A/N: if you wanna know why ERIC is underlined read the note at the bottom** ERIC Keibler stated

"Wait.. what are you talking about?... I didn't call her" Randy uttered slightly confused

"If you didn't call her then why did she tell me that it was your voice" John regarded

"Look man, i don't know but i do know that last night i was in the hospital in surgery ... so if you don't mind i'm gonna get going because i have a flight to catch" Randy said before John had enough time to stop him.

-------------Airport---------------

"Oh my god ...Randy Orton" a group of girls started screaming running towards "The Legend Killer"

"Oh shit" Randy thought to himself he considered running for the gate but that would make him look like a jackass

"Hi Ladies" Randy told the group of girls who were probably in their 20's

"Hi ..." one of the girls finally stated

"What's your name gorgeus"

"...Dayna" announced one of the other girls

" I'm Courtney ...that's Jessica" pointing to the girl with the "kiss me before my boyfriend comes back" t-shirt

Randy noticed her shirt and let out a small chuckle " Nice to meet all of you ... do you want me to sign that?" Randy asked Danya who was holding out a piece of paper and pen.

"...uh-huh" Danya smiled sweetly at the third generation superstar

" me too" retorted Jessica and Courtney

Randy signed some autographs and headed straight for the gate before it closed

--------On the Airplane---------

Randy was sitting in his first class seat when he felt a hand grab him

"Heyy ...Fandy Morton my favorite boo" The blonde woman was clearly drunk

"Trish ... are you drunk?" Randy re-visted the words that just came out of his mouth "of course she is stupid'

"Noooo...Nooo...Maybee.. just a little" Trish replied making hand motions concerning the amount she drank"

"What's wrong with you ...you could get in a serious amount of trouble" Randy expressed something inside of The Legend Killers head clicked "shes drunk...hmm she wouldn't know what happend when she wakes up tommorow"

"Hey babe , wanna do something " Randy asked the women's champ giving her a seductive wink

"What...play hide and go seek" Trish asked giggling like a little girl.

"Umm ...yeah i'll go hide ... but i'll tell you a secret " Randy said acting like he really cared

"What?" Trish asked curious to what Randy was about to tell her

"I'll be in the bathroom..." Randy stated

"Ok" Trish had no clue to what Randy was thinking

----5 minutes later-----

"Fandy...oh my..." Trish was pulled into the bathroom "I told you i'd find you" Trish said giggling yet again

"Ya..." Randy pushed Trish to the wall and started to kiss her roughly slipping his unwanted tongue down her throat.

--------30 Minutes later--------

Randy walked out of the bathroom leaving Trish on the floor crying continuously one of the flight attendants walked up to Mr. Orton

"Excuse me sir this is not a motel there are children on this plane and if you don't go sit down in your seat right aw.." Randy interupted the attendant looking at her name tag

"Grace... that's your name right..anywayz im sorry she just can't get enough but i'll go sit back in my seat right away" Randy said mocking Graces tone

Randy did as she asked and sat back in his seat untill the plane landed in Fresno, California.

**A/N: ya so its a weird chappy if you dont get it for some reason ask i'll be happy to help (i got a liitle confused writing it myself lmao) anywayz enjoy and don't forget to R&R ok lots of ppl have been telling me they don't get it ya that's ok me either lmao anywayz stacy has a brother named john and there's also john cena stacy has no connection with cena but you know what the brother's name is now going to be ERIC sorry for the inconvinence**


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**Prologue**

**Randy is still on raw and is searching for gold against the champ John Cena. Now that Randy finds it he thinks he can get anyone or anything he wants. But what if the person he wants won't forget and forgive. **

**I AM SO SORRY FOR CONFUSING EVERYBODY LAST CHAPTER (lol)it's actually not that funny i got more "so what happened" reviews. Ya anywayz getting to the story (Go Leafs Go!) i can't seem to shut up lol (ya so i wrote this like umm i forget but i had like no time sorry for posting it (you all hate me don't you :( lol) anywayz here it is if you don't like it oh well im a crappy author feel free to tell me that too) **

**Chapter 4 - Dirty Little Secret**

------Hotel-------

Randy threw his luggage on the bed and flopped down right beside it.

"What did i do... " Randy kept repeating in his head reffering to what happened on the plane

"Did I...Ra" Randy started but was cut off by the sound of his ringtone "Dirty Little Secrets" he knew it had to be her.

"Hello..."

"Hey man, wanna head to the gym with me " Batista stated practically screaming over the phone cause the guys were arguing about who's going to win the world series. Randy let out a sigh of relief.

"Uhh ya... sure i'll see you in a half an hour" Randy quickly sat up and slipped on the nearest shirt and a pair of nike striped shorts then headed to the gym.

--------The Gym---------

Dave was already waiting inside it's been over an hour and Dave was starting to get impatient. Finally Randy showed up.

"Dude, i thought you said you'd be here in a half an hour " Dave said looking at his watch

Randy looked at the door and saw the only person he didn't want to see "Shit" Randy thought to himself

Randy gave Dave a small grin "Haha... i'll be right back i'm going to go put my bags in the locker room" Randy uttered

Dave looked in the direction that the "legend killer" was staring "Ok but hurry up man"

Randy walked straight past Trish and Stacy hardly looking where he was heading until BAM! "Owww shoot" Randy cried after colliding face first into one of the pieces of equipment his stiches must of ripped open because his face started pouring blood.

"Hey man, you ok" Dave asked lifting the young man up "What... so your not looking where your going now either" Dave said trying to lighten the mood with a joke "like i know you have trouble with clocks but.."

"Yeah yeah" Randy said slightly embarassed staring a hole right through the beautiful blonde. Trish couldn't stand him looking at her so she told Stacy "I'll be right back i'm going to get a drink you want one?" Trish asked hoping that Stacy wouldn't feel the tension between Her and Randy "Yeah.. can you grab me a bottle of water Thanks"

Trish passed both Dave and Randy "excuse me" Trish said rudely looking at the weakened Legend Killer

"Come on ... damn it" uttered trying to get her money back from the soda machine "Here..." Randy kicked the machine and out came the bottle of water Trish looked up to see who the man that just saved her a dollar was "Hey than... oh my god what are you doing here shouldn't you be trying to attack some.." But was interrupted

"Look im sorry I really am i don't know what got into me"Randy said ashamed of what he did to the petite blonde

"What got into you...ugh just stay away from me you fucking bastard or i promise you i'll get your ass fired"Trish's hazel brown eyes started filling up with tears

"Look you promise me that you will NEVER tell anyone I mean it I will.." Randy stated pushing her up against the wall and hold her wrists above her head tightly

"Your hurting me" Trish said crying even more now

"Whats going on here" ...

**A:N/ ya so it sucked right oh well (if no one gets anything ask i'll tell you)** **sorry it's so short i have been REALLY busy but i tried to come up with a chappy that will keep you guessing (hope it did) the next chapter will be up probably around tuesday next week thanks every1 please R&R**


End file.
